deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Martin Hofmans interview met Jiver
Martin Hofmans interview met Jiver was een interview van Roderidder.be beheerder en oprichter Martin Hofman met Jiver (Jimmy Verbeeck). Verschijningen Personen *Martin Hofman *Jiver (Jimmy Verbeeck) Interview Twee maanden geleden kregen jullie ons nieuwsartikel te lezen waarin Jiver bericht dat hij, speciaal voor de Rode Ridder expo in Sint-Pauwels, een maquette van de Rode Ridder zou maken. Het weliswaar nog onbeschilderde resultaat was tijdens die expo te bewonderen. Menig bezoeker stak zijn bewondering voor het vakwerk van Jiver niet onder de stoelen of banken van de dorpskerk waar de expo plaatsvond. Inmiddels heeft Jiver verregaande plannen omtrent deze maquette en andere maquettes van Rode Ridder figuren. Bovendien duikt tijdens dit interview een mysterie op... omtrent de afgekeurde maquette van Indigo, made by Inspiting Art... want er zou nog een ander afgekeurd prototype bestaan waarvan niemand het bestaan vermoedde! RR: Prachtwerk, die maquette van de Rode Ridder! Jiver: Ik was zeer tevreden dat het Johan beeldje de expo gehaald heeft. 't Was een nogal late beslissing, maar uiteindelijkt is het gelukt! RR: Op ons forum zei je onlangs dat deze maquette van Johan deel zal uitmaken van een set van vier verschillende maquettes... Jiver: Inderdaad, dit projekt krijgt opvolging. Mijn handen jeuken al om ook de figuren van Bahaal, Galaxa en Merlijn aan te pakken. Dit alles zou dan in één werk samengevoegd worden om er een leuke compositie mee te verwezenlijken. Vandaar dat de aangekondigde grootte van 35 à 40 cm voor het Johan beeldje verminderd werd. Bovendien werd het technisch bekeken moeilijk omdat het materiaal waarmee ik werk in de oven moet gebakken worden. RR: De rasechte Rode Ridder verzamelaars vragen zich hierbij arthuurlijk af of deze beeldjes commercieel aangemaakt zullen worden. Jiver: Een duidelijk antwoord: nee. Dit projekt is louter persoonlijk. Daarmee bedoel ik dat deze figuren ontstaan uit fascinatie voor de Rode Ridder strip en hun karakters. Het beeld van Johan - en later de vierdelige set - kan onder voorwaarden uitgeleend worden voor een produktie, maar verkopen doe ik niet. Dus maak ik mijn eigen items aan, en zo bezit ik toch enkele unieke Rode Ridder items. Martin en Claus zijn trouwens bereid om ze te signeren en dat is leuk. Ik sluit echter niet volledig uit dat er ooit een produktie van komt, maar in ieder geval niet op mijn initiatief. Nu ik niet meer als zelfstandige fungeer komen er trouwens zelden projekten aan te pas die opgelegd zijn door derden.Wat ik creëer is louter nog voor het plezier en mijn persoonlijke genoegdoening. Meerdere exemplaren maken op commeciële basis zou trouwens een heleboel problemen teweeg brengen, en daar heb ik er reeds genoeg van gekregen. RR: Heeft dat iets te maken met het feit dat je niet meer voor Inspiring Art werkt? Jiver: Inderdaad. Zoals je inmiddels zelf al wel doorhebt ben ik voor de verdere ontwikkeling van de officiele driedimensionela Rode Ridder items buitenspel gezet. Het prototype van Indigo op de expo was trouwens niet van mij, en het nieuwe Indigo beeldje dat in produktie zal genomen worden al helemaal niet. RR: Hoezo? Je hebt ons eerder toch al verteld dat het Indigo prototype het laatste item was dat je destijds voor Inspiring Art gemaakt hebt? Jiver: Martin, het was pas toen ik jouw recentste artikel hierover las en de foto's bekeek dat het me duidelijk werd dat het hier niet ging over het prototype dat ik had gemaakt, maar een volledig ander. Dat nu trouwens weer wordt vervangen door een nieuw prototype, waarvan sprake in jouw nieuwsbericht. In ieder geval komt geen enkel van de getoonde Indigo beeldjes van mijn hand! Van mijn Indigo prototype heb ik slechts één foto. Het is daarna zelfs nog aangepast, maar van die evolutie heb ik helaas geen foto's genomen. En het prototype zelf is niet in mijn bezit... (Op foto 09 zie je het onbeschilderde afgekeurde prototype van Jiver, en ter vergelijking staat op foto 10 het beschilderde en eveneens afgekeurde prototype van Inspiring Art, waarover vorige week een nieuwsartikel op deze site verscheen, nvdr) RR: Bizar. Misschien krijgen we hierover duidelijkheid in het nieuwsartikel dat de nieuwe Indigo buste zal voorstellen. Stop je nu ook met de fabricatie van jouw gewaardeerde fantasy figuren? (zie www.8th-collectible.be nvdr) Jiver: Die produktie blijft bestaan. Sinds ik gestopt ben als professional draait mijn creatiemolen op volle toeren. Da's normaal, de druk is weg en ik ben als het ware vrij om mijn onderwerpen te kiezen. En dat loont. Bovendien krijg ik af en toe eens een opdracht voor een privéverzamelaar. Daar koop ik dan mijn materialen van om nieuwe dingen te maken. Ik vind het prima zo. RR: Wat betreft die vier diverse Rode Ridder maquettes: zullen we die ooit ergens kunnen bezichtigen? Jiver: Jawel, ik vroeg reeds aan Rapalje of hij er een plaatsje voor kan voorzien op de Routestripbeurs in december. Dat vormde geen probleem. Mijn bedoeling is om tegen dan drie maquettes klaar te hebben. Merlijn zal pas later vervaardigd worden, want nog eens drie nieuwe beeldjes maken tegen december lijkt me wat hoog gegrepen. RR: Hou ons zeker op de hoogte van de evolutie! Jiver: Tijdens één van de volgende weken wordt Johan geschilderd. Zoals steeds doe ik dat met een vleugje realisme. Ik kijk er reeds naar uit! RR: Wij ook, Jiver! Foto's: 01. Jiver aan het werk 02 tot 05. Aanmaak van de Johan maquette 06 tot 08. De onbeschilderde Johan maquette 09. Afgekeurde Indigo maquette made by Jiver 10. Afgekeurde Indigo maquette made by Inspiring Art Wetenswaardigheden *Op Roderidder.be noemde Martin dit: Een onthullend interview met Jiver. Achter de schermen *Het interview verscheen op 25 Augustus 2008 op Roderidder.be. Categorie:Echte wereld artikelen Categorie:Geschiedenis van De Rode Ridder Categorie:Interviews Categorie:Roderidder.be